The instant invention relates to the trapping of fur bearing animals such as muskrat, mink, marten, raccoon, beaver and otter. The instant invention is an article of manufacture useful for positioning a body grip trap (also known as a Conibear type trap or a body hold trap) on a pole. A number of devices are known for positioning a body grip trap on a pole. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,861 disclosed a holder using a thumb nut and sleeve device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,685 disclosed a device using a rotating frame and band clamp. U.S. Pat. No. 9,173,399 disclosed a coil spring clip for positioning a body grip trap on a pole. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/756,349 filed Sep. 1, 2015 by the inventor of the instant application disclosed a clip engaged with a coil spring of a body grip trap for positioning the body grip trap on a pole by inserting a tab of the clip into a bracket positioned on the pole.